


Loving You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>god u love suga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> was just scrolling through google docs and came across this forgotten piece from september 2014 -- figure i'd post it why the heck not

the casual morning light streams through the blinds as you continue to thrust into suga, the erotic noises making up for the lack of sound between you. 

to be honest, you’re fine with that, there’s something more to how suga murmurs every sensation to you, and how the compliments he feeds into your head makes your face heat up more than you would like it to. 

when you’re slowly entering inside him, he’ll lean in close to your face and breathe slowly and patiently, coaxing you to join in, and soon you would both be panting in unison together as you finally make it in completely and begin thrusting. 

he’ll huff softly about how good you are and where you need to position yourself, and sometimes, during the really hot nights, he’ll speak nothing but spiels of your name in interesting ways. 

Between the slurred words would be an absolute litany of “yes” and “you’re doing so good right now” and just hearing them in such personal and intimate quarters gets you coming in seconds. 

His habit also extends itself to your outside life as well, often when you’re angry, suga will be right beside you, to curb your rage with the gentle hum under his breath,  or even do it during volleyball matches, where the tensions are most high. 

most people wouldn’t notice the songs he sings to himself, but as someone who’s devoted himself to loving and unconditionally doting on every nook and cranny of his very essence, you breathe them in and make sure when you’re asking suga to come over to your house, you gasp it back to him in short bursts.


End file.
